Such Great Heights
by GoldenHaze
Summary: AU. Brittany owns a tiny bookshop. Santana saves lives. There's an instant connection between them. But everything isn't as easy, is it?


**So, this is my first fic. Like, EVER.**

**I was filled with so much Brittana love after last night's episode, writing seemed like the better way to express it all.**

**Here's the result.**

**I don't own Glee. Shocking, I know.**

"Do we really have to go?" Brittany asks for the umpteenth time, sitting on the bed as she carelessly puts on a pair of old, comfy flat shoes.

Mike nods, briefly locking eyes with her in the mirror as he struggles with his tie. "Yup. We really have to go. So stop looking at me like I just killed Lord Tubbington and come help me with that tie, will you?"

She rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she gets up, making her way towards her boyfriend.

He turns around to face her, dropping his hands to his sides in exaggerated defeat.

"Stay still." Brittany mumbles, the silky blue material gliding through her fingers as she expertly manipulates it. "There... you... go." She announces proudly after a couple of seconds, giving her work a satisfied look.

"Perfect, thanks Britt. Now hurry up or we're really going to be late." Mike gives her bum a playful slap as he exits their bedroom.

She sighs, having almost forgotten that they were actually supposed to go out.

Brittany gives herself one last look in the mirror, vaguely wondering if she should be dressed with anything more appropriate than skinny jeans and a black blazer for an engagement party.

_It's not like I'm going to know anyone there anyway._

"Britt! I'm serious, come on!"

"Ok, ok. I'm coming!" Brittany quickly walks towards the front door of their apartment. Mike is already waiting for her, and she can't help to think that he scrubs up pretty well, his dark grey suit and shiny black shoes making him look incredibly classy.

"Finally!" Mike huffs, grabbing her purse on the floor. "Jesus, what the fuck do you have in there, rocks?"

Brittany gives him a sheepish look, and it takes a moment before the look of realization dawns on Mike's face.

"You didn't..." He trails off, unzipping her bag before retrieving a thick book from the depths of it. "Britt!" His voice is reproachful and Brittany shifts from one foot to another, something she has been doing since as long as she can remember whenever she knows she should be feeling guilty about something but actually doesn't.

(When she _does _really feel guilty, she eats. Or bites her nails.)

"What? You know I always carry a book wherever I go."

"But it's an engagement party! You plan on what, sneaking out through the back door and go read?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Brittany replies, instantly regretting her temporary boldness when Mike's eyebrows furrow.

"God, I knew you'd pull something like that. You've been trying to get out of accompanying me to this party since I told you about it last week. I went with you to your book club meetings for fuck's sake and you can't even do that one small thing for me."

Brittany wants to point out that actually, he went with her only once. And fell asleep, by the way, completely missing a heated discussion on Jane Austen's hidden feminist agenda.

She can't even think of something else to reply because Mike just keeps talking. "I'm aware you're not really a social person and all that crap but would it kill you to put your precious books away for once and just live in the real fucking world? Get out of this fantasy one you're living in?"

His voice is loud and Brittany feels a pang of hurt radiating through her chest as she averts her gaze to the floor.

The words are harsh and even though she knows deep down that Mike has had a rough couple of weeks, and that the current outburst is probably the result of a lot of pent-up stress and late nights at the office, and that it's probably not _only_ about the book in her purse, she still feels the blow hit her pretty hard.

Brittany has always been the quiet, nerdy kind of girl. Keeping to herself in high school, greedily going through all the books the fairly small library of McKinley High had to offer her.

Books made (and still make) her feel happy. She cherishes them. It's as simple as that.

And that's why, after graduating from Ohio State University with a major in French Litterature, she moved to the Big Apple with Mike and while he was brilliantly starting his career in one of Manhattan's finest law firm, she was opening her own tiny bookshop in Chelsea, on the first floor of an old building, stuck between an Indian restaurant and a Laundromat.

It's the one big accomplishment in her life and to have it thrown back in her face like that, it feels kind of unfair.

"I always carry a book with me because with a book, you're never alone." She finally replies, quietly, locking eyes with Mike's stormy ones.

They look at each other for a moment before Mike's shoulders slump, his eyes softening a bit.

He sighs, shaking his head. "Whatever you say Britt." He puts the book back in her purse, handing it to her. "Now let's go."

He motions for her to go out and as she waits for him to lock the door, she mentally scolds Dostoïevsky for writing such heavy books.

XXXXX

Mike knocks on the large wooden door, Brittany fidgeting with the strap of her purse.

Jazz music and loud voices are coming from inside and she feels her stomach twists in an uncomfortable knot.

She's not really good when it comes to meeting new people. She always feels awkward, unable to come up with a witty reply or a cool joke whenever someone tries to engage a conversation with her.

It's not that Brittany doesn't _like_ hanging around other people. But apparently, she just lacks the social skills to do so.

Sure, she has Mike and her sister and her friend Rachel but if she's really honest with herself, she sometimes wishes she'd have someone with whom she could share everything, from her darkest secrets to her craziest dreams, without the fear of being judged.

But for now, the door's opening in front of Mike and her, revealing a tall man with an awful Mohawk, a boyish grin playing on his lips.

"Chang! Fuck, how long has it been?"

"Puck, man! Congrats!"

They shake hands, laughing and exchanging a couple of jokes, Brittany awkwardly standing beside them until Mike seems to remember her.

"Puck, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Brittany."

Brittany nods shyly as Puck eyes her up and down, lingering a tiny bit too long on her chest. Mike doesn't notice but it makes Brittany uncomfortable- she never really knows what to do with that kind of attention.

"And Britt, this is Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck. As I told you before, we were on the football team together in high school but unfortunately took different paths in college."

She nods again, giving Puck a small smile as she readjusts her purse on her shoulder. "I remember, yeah."

"Jesus, where are my manners? Come in, come in." Puck gestures for them to follow him and as they make their way to the end of a corridor, the boys already deep in conversation in front of her, Brittany can hear the voices grow louder until they emerge in a huge living room filled with people.

Silver and white balloons are hanging off the walls, waiters expertly making their way through different groups of people scattered here and there, offering them champagne and various _hors-d'oeuvres_.

A big 'Congratulations on your engagement!' banner is resting at the top of a large row of windows.

Brittany can't help but appreciate how the whole room oozes a sense of luxury yet remains very tasteful- black leathers couches, a marble fireplace, a beautiful vase of lilacs on a glass table.

Puck's most likely not the one who decorated the whole thing, she thinks to herself with a smile.

She goes to turn around and ask Mike if he wants to go grab a cocktail on a table she just spotted at the farthest corner of the room when she realizes that her boyfriend's not even with her anymore.

_Thanks for the heads up._

Instantly, the uneasiness settles back- she hates being left alone, especially when she doesn't know anyone except Mike.

Tentatively, she starts to make her way towards the cocktail table, deciding that she might need a drink now more than ever if she wants to make it through the night.

With her Cosmopolitan in hand, Brittany stands beside the table, unsure of what to do next.

Should she join a group and like, introduce herself? Should she make a speech for the newly engaged couple? Should she get drunk?

No, of course not. She shakes her head at her ridiculous thoughts, taking a small sip of what appears to be a very strong cocktail.

And anyway, where the hell is Mike?

She scans the rapidly growing mass of people- some of them are still arriving through the living room's main door- unsuccessfully trying to find him.

Instead, she notices a bookcase on the other side of the room and instantly, she feels a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Brittany has this theory on how many things you can tell about a person just by the books she's reading.

(It's an awesome theory and she thinks people she shared it with didn't give it enough credit.)

Before she has time to reach the bookcase however, a voice calls her name somewhere on her left.

She turns around, finally noticing Mike who's motioning for her to come join him.

"Britt, come here, I want to introduce you to some other people!"

She nods, self-consciously tugging at the hem of her blazer as she makes her way towards Mike and his little group.

Puck is at his side, holding hands with a blonde girl with beautiful eyes.

Mike flashes her one of his winning smiles.

"Britt, this is Quinn, Puck's fiancée."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde girl's voice is soft, soothing even, and Brittany can't help to think she looks kind of virginal in her white summer dress. "I hope you're enjoying yourself so far."

Brittany nods. "Yes, yes I am. Thank you for having us. And congratulations!"

Quinn briefly looks at Puck who's now goofing around with Mike, her eyes lighting up a bit before she brings them back on Brittany, grinning. "It's a pleasure. And really, Puck was so excited when he heard through a friend that Mike Chang was living here in Manhattan- he couldn't stop ranting about the fun they had back in high school."

Brittany chuckles. "Mike too."

Quinn smiles again, her eyes drifting somewhere above Brittany's shoulder before she sends a small wave in that direction.

"My best friend just arrived." She announces with a giddy tone, brushing past Brittany. "I'll be back in a second, excuse me."

Brittany hurriedly swallows the sip of Cosmo she had just taken. "Oh, please, go ahead."

With Quinn gone, Brittany finds herself distractedly watching Mike and Puck as she twirls the liquid in her glass.

She's so lost in her thoughts that it's not until Mike lightly nudges her in the ribs that she notices Quinn's back.

"... and this is Brittany S. Pierce, Mike's boyfriend. Brittany, this is my very best friend, Santana Lopez."

Apparently, this is her cue and Brittany lifts up her eyes from her glass, already plastering what she hopes is a believable smile on her face.

"Nice to meet-" The words catch in her throat as she locks eyes with deep brown ones.

It's as if her whole body has just been filled with electricity, or light, or something as equally bright and warm.

The whole world around her- Mike, Quinn, the party- just becomes a blur as she takes in the woman in front of her.

Her black hair flowing around her shoulders. Her plump lips. Her black strapless dress. The tattoos that practically completely cover her right arm.

Brittany doesn't know how long they just stand like that, looking at each other, but she knows she doesn't have the will to tear her gaze away just yet.

She feels someone grab her elbow, followed by a concerned voice. "Britt? Are you ok?"

She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the haziness. "Uh.. I'm- yes, I'm fine."

Brittany has no idea what just happened and as Mike turns around to resume his conversation with Puck, she chances a glance back to the woman- _Santana_.

She has the same foggy look Brittany's probably sporting too and doesn't seem to be paying any attention to what Quinn's telling her.

Instead, she lifts up her eyes only to meet Brittany's once more.

Brittany feels a flush spreading across her cheeks and neck and she quickly looks away, not quite understanding the intense reaction Santana seems to have triggered within her.

XXXXX

A couple of hours later, the party's in full swing.

Alcohol helped most of the guests loosen up and a makeshift dance floor appeared in the middle of the living room when someone plugged in their iPod, putting on songs with heavy beats and dirty lyrics.

People have started to get out of the room as well, exploring the rest of the house and even though Quinn seemed to be upset at first, Brittany can now see her sitting in Puck's laps on one of the couches, laughing loudly.

Brittany thinks the whole thing kinda looks like a frat party.

Once again, she lost Mike and finds herself awkwardly sitting on a couch in one of the corners.

She feels as if someone's watching her and she lifts her head up, instantly meeting Santana's eyes from across the room.

This has been happening constantly throughout the whole evening. They didn't even talk directly and yet, always found themselves looking at each other.

Brittany thinks she notices a faint blush on Santana's cheeks as she quickly averts her gaze, bringing it back to a guy with blond hair currently talking to her.

Brittany gets up, needing to sort out her thoughts and she's glad to find the corridor almost empty. It's a nice contrast with the crowded living room.

She walks aimlessly for a moment before finally finding a bathroom.

After locking the door behind her she leans against it, exhaling deeply.

_Santana._

The name pops into her head and she bites her bottom lip, closing her eyes.

She's not used to dealing with such confusing feelings and really, is there even anything to deal with in the first place?

_I'm probably freaking out over nothing_, she reasons herself, making her way to the sink before splashing cold water on her face. _You've read desperately romantic French books too many times._

After having dried her face with a towel, Brittany gets out of the bathroom, figuring she should go and try to find Mike- it's getting kind of late.

Instead, she collides with something or rather, someone.

Her purse drops to the floor.

"God!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Brittany looks up to find out who she just bumped into, heart skipping a beat when she realizes it's Santana.

She feels her cheeks heating up without any particular reason, Santana biting her bottom lip as she keeps apologizing.

"Shit, and I made you drop your purse too..."

Brittany shakes her head. "Never mind, it's fine, really..."

But Santana's not listening to her as she drops to her knees, gathering a couple of pennies and a pen that got out of Brittany's purse.

Brittany crouches down too, aiming for her book that slipped out as well but Santana beats her to it and before she even registers what's happening, her hand lands on Santana's warm one.

Brittany's breath hitches, and she can distinctly hear Santana's do the same as they lock eyes once more.

This time, it's Santana's turn to blush.

They both hurriedly remove their hands before slowly getting up, eyes never leaving each other.

"There, uh, there you go..." Santana hands her the book, and Brittany's careful not to let their fingers brush as she takes it.

"Thank you."

Santana's eyes flicker down for a second before they come back up. "You're reading Dostoïevsky?"

Brittany nods, feeling a bit self-conscious as she clutches the book tighter against her chest.

She half expects a laugh, or a comment on how dorky she is (it wouldn't be the first time).

Instead, Santana's eyes fill with something achingly close to admiration, making them look even brighter than they already are.

"It's awesome."

Brittany feels herself blushing again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she tries to hide it.

"Thanks." She replies shyly, grinning, and out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Santana grinning too.

They remain silent for a few moments before a beeping sound interrupts their staring contest.

Santana pulls out a phone out of a red clutch Brittany hadn't even noticed she was carrying.

"Quinn's looking for me. I-I guess I have to go."

Brittany wonders why she feels so disappointed now that Santana has to leave- it's not like they were having a big conversation or anything.

"Well, bye then." Santana says awkwardly, almost reluctantly, as she bites her bottom lip.

"Bye..."

Santana starts to make her way towards the end of the corridor and Brittany just keeps staring dumbly at her book until Santana's voice snaps her out of it.

"Hopefully we'll, uh, we'll see each other soon..."

The Latina looks nervous, playing with the ring on her thumb, and oddly enough, Brittany's heart flutters a bit.

"That- I, yeah, hopefully."

Santana grins, revealing a dimple on her right cheek and Brittany watches her as she walks away and disappears behind a corner.

Brittany carefully puts her book back in her purse, smiling too.

**It's just the first chapter so don't worry, you'll get to learn more about Santana, Brittany and the others eventually. **

**Plus, I'm a big fan of angsty fics (with a nice dose of fluff) so you've been warned.**

**Reviews would be as lovely as Brittany's playlist!**


End file.
